


A Dream Come True

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Incest, Minor Violence, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: Two siblings, an Espeon and Umbreon, wander the cool northern Johto forests together as winter draws near. The pair had always bickered, but one of them finds herself in a sticky situation after snooping into her brother's dreams reveals a bit too much information.
Relationships: Blacky | Umbreon/Eifie | Espeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

A brisk autumn wind whistled through the trees, making the canopy of orange leaves swirl overhead and send their shadows below twisting and turning along the ground. The cool breeze fell over a pair of Pokémon that walked along a babbling stream underneath the rustling foliage as well. In the back, an Espeon shivered. A snicker came from ahead, an Umbreon looking back at the lagging Pokémon with a smirk.

"C'mon Violet, don't tell me your getting cold this early in the year again?" he said smugly. "You spent half of last year complaining about it, I swear!"

"Oh shut up, Jet," she scoffed, rolling her lavender eyes. "I did not whine about it. And the frost did come early that year anyway . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he replied, facing forward again.

Violet narrowed her eyes and huffed, then looked down at the small brook to their side. She smiled, holding back a cackle as she carefully sped up her walk and moved just behind the Umbreon, keeping silent as she did so. In an instant, she ran up beside him and bashed her hip into his side, knocking him off balance and into the water before he could utter a word. Violet laughed loudly and made sure to rush away from the bank as he splashed in, neither wanting to get splashed or be near enough for him to drag her in. Jet righted himself and jumped out of the frigid creek, growling angrily as he shook himself dry.

"Ugh! Dang it, Violet!" he said, trying not to shiver but failing. "Argh. You suck!"

The Psychic-type Pokémon laughed louder at his anger. She had to sit down even. Jet glared at her with his scarlet eyes.

"Sure, laugh it up," he continued, still trying to dry off. "We'll see how funny how it is when I go ahead and eat all the berries!"

Jet took off right as he finished, running down the stream. Violet hopped up and sped after him, realizing he may very well do as he said. She wouldn't let her little brother have them all to himself.

* * *

The two sat in a small thicket of colorful berries, each having their fill. For as long as they both could remember, they had lived in the northern forests of the Johto region, an area almost entirely untouched by humans and one of the only places in the region where berries were known to grow in plenty. It made for fairly easy living for the two, though the winters could be bitterly cold at times. The chill in the air reminded Violet of that another winter wasn't far off. She thought about it as she lay down and ate another Aguav berry from her pile she had arranged. Jet sat across from her, looking at his little mound of berries and back at her own.

"Hey, give me some of, hmm, those berries," he asked, pointing with his paw at a few Figy berries she had after making up his mind.

"Hmm, I don't know," she mused with her paw on her cheek and a smirk.

"Ugh, don't be like that," he whined, laying down on his belly with his tail swishing in annoyance. "I know you don't like the spicy ones."

"Maybe I've changed my mind."

"Maybe your just a glutton!" he teased with his paw pointed at her accusingly. "I bet you wouldn't have been able to knock me into the water if your butt wasn't so big from all you eat."

"I eat a normal amount, thank you," she replied, looking at her rear. "And my butt's not big!"

'Hmph, sure," Jet said as he rolled onto his back, getting comfortable.

Violet laid her head down on the ground and looked at eye-level to him.

"You're not really one to talk anyway. You about as thin as a leaf. At least I have some meat on my bones."

"Oh, please," he chortled, eyes closed. "I'm perfectly muscular. I wouldn't expect you to understand the subtleties of my physique."

The Espeon narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer with a grin, her pronged tail flicking as she had a devious thought.

"Of course, as everyone knows your quite the specimen, little brother. Especially all those girls you talked with back in the spring this year. You remember them, right? Those two Vaporeon, that Flareon, that group of Ninetales, the Persian . . . they all were quite fond of you, I mean they couldn't stop laughing when you tried talking to them, huh? You really are such a smooth talker."

Jet opened his eyes and rolled back onto his belly. He opened his mouth but closed it without saying anything, instead turning away to quietly look over his berries.

Violet watched as he fidgeted with them, just moving them around with his paw.

 _I shouldn't have brought that up again_ , she thought, frowning.

She sighed and nudged the Figy berries between the two of them.

"Here."

Jet looked at her and down at the berries, his eyes lighting up as he saw them. He swept them all to himself with his paw and dug in.

"Now, what do you say?" she asked with smile.

"Mhm, thanf few," his said, mouth full.

Violet shook her head and started back on her own berries.

By the time they had their fill, the sun had just begun to set, the dusk's orange light matching the leaves perfectly. The air began to cool as well as night approached. Fortunately, the pair knew the area like the back of their paws, including a handy burrow not far from the berry patch. It took them a bit longer on very full stomachs, but they found the familiar dark hole underneath an old oak on a small hump of dirt before the night had set in.

"Whew, I am beat!" Jet yawned, crouching down to crawl into the narrow entrance.

"Eh, it's not like we really did anything today," Violet replied, grunting quietly as she struggled to fit her larger frame through.

Luckily for her, Jet had yet to turn around in the fairly spacious interior and see her squeeze in. She was up and wiping the dirt off with a paw as he turned around and plopped down, yawning loudly and stretching his legs. With the sunlight nearly gone, the Espeon couldn't see but for her brother's glowing rings shining a dim yellow light around him. She walked over beside him and sat down next him, pressing against him lightly.

"Still cold?"

Violet merely grunted and laid her head down. Jet snorted and did the same, shuffling a bit closer to her own warm body as he did so. He dimmed his light, and they both fell asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

She hadn't been long asleep when Violet awoke. She lifted her head and looked around groggily, smacking her dry mouth. Still in a mild daze, she got up and stretched in the small burrow and then pulled herself out into the cool night air. A shiver passed through her, getting the sleepiness out of her system in an instant.

 _Geez, it's chilly_ , she thought, quickly walking to try and keep warm. _I'll get a sip of water and head back before too long_.

She sped up to a run and made her way to the stream, lapping from the icy water and heading back to the den in short time. Her teeth chattered as she pushed through the dry bushes a little too roughly, barely avoiding some troublesome briar patches and sharp twigs here and there. The wind had picked up after sundown, whipping through the branches and passing over her short lilac fur, sending a shiver up her spine more than a few times. She practically threw herself into the hole by the time she returned. Once inside, she sat down next to Jet and cuddled up close to his warm sleeping body.

 _Thank goodness he's asleep_ , she thought as she nuzzled into his dark fur, feeling his heat seep into her. _He'd never let me live this down._

A quiet chuckle filled the den for a brief moment. Violet froze, waiting to hear Jet tease her for her embarrassing cuddling. Yet it never came.

She carefully craned her head forward and looked him in the face. In his own yellow light, she could see his closed eyes and the little smile on his face.

_That was close._

Letting out a breath, she watched him for a while. He twitched a little here and there, his mouth moving slightly as if he were whispering but always going back to his satisfied smile.

_He must be having a nice dream. Hmm . . ._

A similar smile grew on Violet's face as she hatched a plan. She had never found much use for it in the past, but over time, she had become able to peer into the dreams of Pokémon, ostensibly to feed off of them like Drowzee and Hypno were wont to do. She never had fought or been hungry enough to need to resort to it, but she figured she could have some fun with it.

 _Just a quick peek into Jet's sleepy little head should find something interesting,_ she thought with a devilish grin.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting herself relax. She had to forget about everything she could perceive with her normal senses, as if she had found herself in a personal void of nothingness. It was tricky to pull off even in the easiest conditions, but the sound-dampening burrow and low light allowed her to isolate her mind without too much trouble. Once she had perfectly imagined herself floating in an infinite oblivion, a whisper met her ears, just barely audible as if from afar. Still within her mind's eye, she glided towards the the faint sound, slowly but surely growing in volume. Suddenly, features began to grow from nothing around her floating form, a forested expanse overtaking the vast swath that held nothing. Cold moonlight fluttered down from the above, casting an array of shadows from the falling leaves that descended to the ground. A chilly wind whispered overhead.

 _Hmm. It's just like it was outside_ , Violet wondered to herself. _It looks so real._

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from ahead of the intruding Espeon. A pack of four large black and orange Pokémon burst through the bushes and bounded into the short grassy clearing, panting harshly and growling in the direction they had came. Violet walked over to them and inspected them closely, knowing she was just an observer in Jet's dreams and unable to affected or seen in any way. They were all Houndoom, angry and tired with fire and smoke flickering from their agape mouths. A small whimpering came from below, causing her to look down and notice a cowering figure near the largest Fire-type Pokémon's feet.

Before she could check what it was, another creature jumped out of the bushes from the direction the pack had come. Violet looked up to see none other than her brother posing with his head held high before the snarling canines. In the moonlight, she could make out his noticeably more muscular form. The Houndoom crept forward and bared their flaming teeth, all the while Jet closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"You dastardly Houndoom should run away with your tails tucked between you legs now, if you know what's good for you!"

The first Houndoom didn't seem to hear a word of what he said and lunged at Jet, leaping and clearing the distance between them in less than a second. Violet instinctively ran forward in an attempt to help her brother even knowing it was all a dream, but before either of them could reach the Umbreon, he vanished from plain sight, suddenly reappearing as he crashed into the side of the charging Fire-type Pokémon. The Houndoom went sprawling across the forest floor and Jet landed gracefully on his feet, facing the other Houndoom that looked in awe at their fallen compatriot. They didn't see Jet launch himself again at the nearest Houndoom, not as fast but with much more force as he tackled into the larger canine's chest head-on, knocking it off its feet and sending it flying through the air onto its back with a thud. Jet shook his head and collected himself in short time, much faster than the remaining pack members could refocus on him. They both dashed towards him, looking to take a fiery bite out of him at the same time. Violet almost found herself running to him again as she saw them close in on him while he stood his ground. Then, an odd yellow sphere appeared from thin air just in front of Jet's face and glided to one of the attackers. It sped up and circled the Houndoom's head rapidly, making the confused Pokémon skid to a halt and swing in place, attacking wildly as it panicked. Jet sprung backwards with ease as his plan worked perfectly, giving himself space between his enemies and disrupting their assault. Even in the weak moonlight, Violet could see her brother smirk as the flailing Houndoom swiped its claw through the air and inadvertently struck its partner on the nose. The wounded Houndoom snarled and bit the other still panicking canine on the shoulder, sending it into a yelping frenzy as it tore off away from the fight. The other hurt Houndoom took the opportunity to chase after their whimpering comrade in retreat.

The final Pokémon wiped its paw across its bleeding snout and glared at Jet, eyes burning with anger and malice for him. Without warning, it suddenly belched a torrent of flame directly at Jet. Violet gasped as orange light and burning heat filled the clearing in a flash, the stream of fire landing where Jet stood. The Houndoom stopped its flamethrower and held a toothy grin as he watched the crackling bed of cinders and charred grass in front of him.

Neither Violet nor the Houndoom heard a sound as Jet rushed from the dark outside the clearing and crashed head first into the canine's mouth, sending one of his wicked fangs flying out and twirling through the air still alight with flame like an errant ember from a blazing fire. The Houndoom rolled over and began to stand on shaky legs only to have Jet turn around and come crashing into its side, knocking it head over heels again. Jet stood his ground and watched as it got up and hurriedly limped after the others.

The huddling Pokémon had been unmoving the entire time, and it finally stirred as the sound of fighting disappeared. It got up and shook itself before walking to Jet. Violet moved in closer to get a look.

With the moonlight and dying flames as a source of light, she could make out the lavender fur and crimson gleam of the gem as the Pokémon stopped just a foot away from Jet. Violet's eyes grew wide as she realized she was staring at herself.

 _Well, I guess I should've seen this coming_ , she thought, nodding her head.

She walked around her doppelganger to confirm it was indeed herself, careful to note that the other Espeon had a small naked patch of skin on her back right foot where Violet had been scratched badly and scarred there from a run-in with a Sneasel when she was just an Eevee. She took the rare opportunity to admire her appearance so thoroughly, smiling smugly at her nice glossy fur and shiny gem. Her smile faded some as the view from behind let her see that she was more plump than she had thought.

_Maybe Jet was right about the berries . . ._

Her thoughts were interrupted as her dream counterpart began to speak.

"Oh Jet, you saved me!" she cried out, nuzzling underneath his chin. "Thank you so much!"

Jet grinned as she rubbed against him.

"It was nothing. Those Houndoom were no match for me."

"Of course, you were so much stronger than all of those nasty, horrible Houndoom, faster and smarter too. You're my hero!"

"I know," Jet said with a self-assured air.

The real Violet had to choke back a laugh at the self-congratulatory dream. She had definitely found something to bug him with in the morning.

Might as well stick around and see if any more ammunition should come along.

She watched as the other her continued to rub up against Jet.

"I just can't thank you enough Jet. I'm not sure how to repay you but . . . I think I have an idea."

The imaginary Espeon finished speaking and moved her head up, looking her brother in the eye. Without another word, she pressed her lips against his. Violet was motionless as she watched them kiss for what felt like an eternity. She finally worked up a half-hearted chuckle.

_Um, well, I guess this will make for something to tease Jet with._

Her thought finished just as their kiss. The two stared deep into the other's eyes.

"Wow, I never expected you to be so appreciative, Violet."

"I'm more thankful than you know," she whispered back, kissing him again for just a second. "And I intend to show you right now."

The Espeon turned around and leaned her front half low to the ground, arching her back and giving Jet a perfect view of her behind.

"Take me, brother," she said hoarsely, her eyes open only so.

Jet smiled and didn't hesitate to mount her, wrapping his forelegs around her waist and shuffling his feet into place. Violet looked on, frozen where she stood even as her body suddenly felt like it was on fire, especially her burning face. Her mind reeled at what she was seeing. Her chest began to rise and fall deeply with her heart thumping like mad.

_I, uh, I should probably go._

Violet didn't have the chance to turn before she caught a glimpse of something glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes widened as she realized she was staring at Jet's exposed member. Her face would be as red as her gem had it not been for her fur. She couldn't turn away while she watched him rub it on her dream self back and forth, filling the quiet clearing with their excited moans. Finally she worked up another weak chuckle, still with her eyes locked on it.

 _Heh, he really thinks pretty big of himself_ , she thought looking at his grossly overestimated girth. _I, uh, guess I can bug him about that, or something._

She could see Jet grin from ear to ear as he finally pulled back and lunged himself inside his sister, thrusting hard again and again at a steady pace. The other Espeon's face screwed tight as she shrieked from pleasure, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as each of Jet's blows pushed her into the grass and filled the silent night with the meaty slap of flesh-on-flesh.

_Okay, it's time to go!_

Violet began to breathe deep through her nose, strain her ears, and shake her body as much as she could. At first, the mating pair dominated her senses, but, piece by piece of reality slowly began to slip back through, the dirt floor and dark interior of the den coming back to her. Once every last sign of the dream had faded away, she stopped and rested, slowing her breathing and blinking hard a few good times.

 _That may have been a bad idea_ , she wondered, trying to get the image of what she'd seen out of her head.

_I'll just get a good night's sleep and put this all behind me._

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, ready to lay her head down and do just that.

Then, she felt a nudge. And then another, warm, wet, against her leg.

Her eyes snapped open and looked over at Jet. He lay on his side, his belly facing her. He had a smile on his face. Gulping, she cast her gaze lower, hoping she wasn't about to see what she thought she was about to see.

A gasp escaped her at the sight of his engorged cock poking her thigh, pushing into her soft leg as he thrust lightly. She instantly realized that he had definitely not been exaggerating himself in the dream. The soft yellow light from his luminescent rings made his slick member shine in the dark, letting her see every bit of its veiny length. Once again, she found herself unable to turn away despite telling herself to do so. Something about the throbbing shaft compelled her to look. Absorbed in it, she only then noticed a powerful odor, strong, musky, pervading the entire den. Her body moving on its own, she leaned her head towards his manhood, drawn by the unfamiliar yet somehow enticing smell. Without thinking, she turned herself around, facing his manhood head on, now just a few inches away from the warm, odorous organ.

_Oh jeez, What am I doing? I can't do this! I . . ._

No matter what her thoughts screamed, she still drifted closer to him, nostrils flaring as his male aroma grew almost unbearably strong. She barely gained control just an tiny bit from the dripping head. At that proximity, it was as if she'd been caught in a fog of his wonderful scent, clouding her mind and making that voice in the back of her mind sound far away. She remained locked there, basking in it. Jet continued to thrust slightly as he remained asleep, letting the very tip of his cock suddenly brush against her nose, making her wrinkle her face in surprise. She watched as a thin, clear string stretched from the head to her nose before breaking off; she reflexively licked the strange sticky substance from her nose, immediately tasting the weak bitterness of it. It wasn't strong or even good to her, but she found herself craving another taste for some reason she couldn't place. She flicked her tongue across the tip, picking up a slick glob of his pre-cum and feeling his warm, hard rod. Glancing over at his face, she saw him still asleep, grinning just like he was in the dream. Violet looked back at his swollen member and back at his happy face.

_He really likes this. And I . . . I guess I do too._

She took a few deep breaths and brought her face back to his cock, quickly going in and lapping at his thick head. No matter how many times she passed her rough tongue over his leaking tip, his pulsing meat continued to spew more and more of his pre-cum which she eagerly continued to clean up, the strange taste working in tandem with his overwhelming aroma to push her further. She could feel him buck and push each time she traced over his sensitive skin, eager for more. Willing to oblige, she scooted forward and began to lick all the way from the tip to the base, slicking every part she could reach, tracing over every bulging, pumping vein.

 _Fuck, he's big_ , she thought as her tongue made it's long travel down from his twitchy head. _Guess I won't be able to call him little brother anymore._

As she worked his cock, she found the smell was at its strongest right near the base at his dark, fuzzy sac. She gave it a little lick and heard Jet take a sharp breath and shudder at the same time. Motivated, she began to go at it, mushing his sac and moving his heavy balls around. The smell was practically intoxicating to her at that point; she just stopped, closed her eyes, and pressed her little nose against his warm soft, furry sac to take deep breaths of him. Her body shivered just as hard as his did from it all.

After a while, she pulled off and stared down at his dick, still throbbing and ready for attention. She swallowed, noting her mouth filled with saliva as she watched.

 _I can't believe it . . . but I_ really _want his cock in my mouth._

Taking a few more steadying breaths, she brought her face down to the tip, giving it a few licks for good measure. She sat and looked at his large member, wondering if she'd even be able to open her mouth wide enough for it. With no reason to wait, she opened up as much as she could and brought her mouth to the tip. Her teeth just cleared his skin, narrowly avoiding her fangs. She moved slowly, breathing shallowly as she felt his head and more touch her tongue and slide along it as he continued to thrust. The sleeping Umbreon wasn't so wary however, and began to push deeper and harder as more and more of her warm, wet mouth closed around his manhood. Her eyes shot open as Jet pushed inch after inch of his massive cock deeper, touching the back of her maw in a second and forcing itself down her tight throat in a moment after that. Before she could realize what was happening, Jet had his entire manhood pushing in and out, throbbing loudly against her throat and slapping his fuzzy nuts against her nose.

Violet panicked as his fat cock filled all of her mouth and stretched her throat, leaving her choking for air. She screwed her eyes shut focused everything she had on breathing through her nose. White spots filled her vision, herself unsure if from the lack of oxygen or her straining eyelids. The light grew more and more, and she could feel herself growing faint. With a bit of thinking, she opened her eyes and looked at what she could see of Jet. With what strength she could muster, she placed a paw on his belly and pushed, taking him onto his back and her upper half onto his belly. The new position let him push deeper and managed to give her just a slip of space to breathe.

 _Oh, thank heaven_ , she thought relieved, her eyes closed as she breathed in through her nose eagerly.

With the more comfortable position, she got used to his jumbo dick sliding in and out of her throat. Her chest rose and fell as she continued to catch her breath, her nose taking in his enrapturing odor as his nuts pressed against her nose again and again. She could almost hear his pulsing cock as it thumped in her mouth, pushing his surging veins against her wet maw. Excess drool spilled from the sides of her mouth, letting him pull out with just the head in her mouth and thrust it all down her throat with ease. Jet's moans filled the den alongside the quiet smack of his balls tapping her face. Violet blinked a few times, her breath back.

 _Well, here I am deepthroating my brother_ , she contemplated. _Might as well start doing my own part._

She tried swirling her tongue around his burning member, licking all she could and making sure to spiral around his head as it pulled back to her mouth. With that down, she started sucking as much as she could, pulling her cheeks in and making a vacuum around him. Jet jolted from her new ministrations.

"Mhm, oh, Violet," came his voice in but a whisper.

A shudder passed through her whole body hearing him say her name in that tone. Her chest rose and fell deeply, her breath quickening. For the first time, she noticed her own privates twitching and leaking. As she sucked and slurped on his manhood, her mind drifted back to the scene in the dream, wondering how it would've been if it were really here on the receiving end of Jet's thrusts. Her slit squeezed in vain at the the thought. With no way to satisfy herself easily, she put all she had in sucking her brother off, pushing her head down around him and turning it back and forth as he thrust past her gripping throat. She could feel his cock throb like a drum, pounding with blood and growing stronger as time went on. His sac slapped against his nose faster and faster as he sped up his thrusts as well, wafting more of his scent to her. At the same time, his thumping rod let out greater drops of his pre-cum, slicking her already wet mouth and throat and giving her just a taste of what was to come. Having so much of him barrage her senses was enough to make her shiver all over again, releasing a loud, wavering moan that reverberated through his thick cock.

Jet let out a similar sound as she did so, shaking from head to tail. He immediately began to speed up his thrusts, flinging his big cock down her welcoming throat so fast she could hardly believe it. She could her his breathing grow quick and ragged, his dick jerking, swelling even and filling her maw even more than before. His hips moved far too fast for her to match him, so she resigned to lay still with her mouth agape, content to close her eyes and let her brother throatfuck her as he pleased. She relaxed her throat as best she could, making as much room as she could for his ready to burst manhood. His pre-cum began to flow in a constant stream as his blows came quicker and quicker, his chest rising and falling as he fought for air. Violet shivered fiercely in anxious anticipation, just the warmth and taste of his veiny member enough to make her drip and twitch. Her mind kept thinking back to the dream, to the sight of him pounding her pussy like a savage beast. She could only imagine how it'd be, but his monster cock barreling through her throat gave her a good idea.

His thrusts began to strike her as fast and hard as she could take, stretching her throat and bashing his hefty balls against her nose with enough force to push her. With just a few final, powerful slaps, he was there.

"Ugh, V-Violet!," he cried out.

Jet's cock jammed as far down as it could, moving only a bit in and out as he thrust lightly, his nuts tight and pressed firmly to her nose. She wasn't prepared for the surge of cum that erupted out of his cock as it thundered deep in her throat, blasting innumerable thick ropes into her. With his head heaving it all far down inside her, the first few globs of sticky, alabaster seed went down easy, but he quickly pumped out more than could than her body could involuntarily handle. With his dick spasming and bulging his flared veins against her wet cavern, his salty seed crept up to her mouth, finally giving her a real taste of his hot seed. It filled her mouth quickly, letting her savor the salty, bitter flavor as her cheeks puffed and the excess dripped down her chin. Knowing she was swallowing her brother's mighty cock and his hot seed was too much for her, making her moan out and convulse as she too achieved orgasm, her slit leaking a flood of liquid as it seized around nothing. Her ragged groaning sent vibrations through Jet's already quaking manhood, teasing out more of his spunk with each pounding thrust. With barely any mindfulness left, Violet swallowed as much as she could, wrapping her tongue around his rod all over and pushing his torrent of jizz down. It was tough work for her, her body quivering in ecstasy and leaving her barely able to focus and keeping it all down. She powered through, taking steady breaths with her nose buried in his heavy, furry balls that clenched with each blast of cum and gave her all of his scent as she sucked in air. It went on for so long she couldn't keep track, her mind in shatters from the pleasure of it all, herself only able to feel every inch of his manhood and the enrapturing seed that inundated her mouth and filled her stomach. As much as she wanted to take it all, she regretfully pulled off of his cock, catching her breath and watching with half-lidded eyes and a smile as he shot the remainder of his supply onto her waiting face, using her paws to stroke him off and help him out.

She was almost surprised when the last weak ropes of cum came and went, his cock finally still. Her face was almost completely white with his warm, thick cum, and she relished the opportunity to clean off with her paw and slurp it down; the taste was somehow just perfect to her by then, and she enjoyed licking clean his spent cock and belly just as much. With it all gone, she groaned quietly and turned around, laying down next to him, a wave of exhaustion sweeping over her.

 _Whew, that took a lot of me_ , she thought, shifting over to side, her belly full and warm. _Well, put a lot in me as well, heh_.

She placed her head down and closed her eyes, ready to rest. A warm touch fell upon her shoulder. She looked over, saw Jet's leg draped over her, and felt him shuffling near, his belly on her back. Even more surprising, his warm tongue scraped across the back of her head. She purred at the feeling, pushing back into his embrace.

_Hmm, I guess we've never been this close before . . . it feels nice._

She cocked her head and looked back at Jet, seeing his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Good night, Jet," she whispered as she nuzzled him, giggling silently as he lapped at her cheek.

She shuffled back into position and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet blinked as morning light pierced through the narrow den opening. She stood up on tired, shaking legs, immediately missing the warmth from Jet's motionless body. Stiffly, she moved forward and squeezed out of the burrow, her eyes nearly forced closed by the blinding early day sun. The Espeon stumbled slowly to the nearby stream, slumping down at the bank to lazily lap up the cold rushing water.

 _Boy, my mouth is dry,_ she thought groggily.

She drank a good amount, letting it refresh her and help her awake. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her face below the surface for just a moment, blinking rapidly after she pulled out.

_That feels much better!_

She sat there for a little while longer, looking around without much thought and nothing to do at the moment. The forest was quiet besides the rustle of dry leaves in the swaying tree branches. Her mind drifted aimlessly as she looked around.

_I wonder if Jet's asle-_

All of the sudden, the last night's events flashed in her mind. It took her a minute to fully realize that it wasn't some dream, and that it all actually occurred. Without thinking, she dunked her head back into the frigid water, gasping as she resurfaced. She shook herself off and panted, collecting herself.

_Alright._

_That happened._

_I . . . I should head back._

Violet stood up and began walking back to the den. The memory stuck firmly in her mind no matter how much she tried to shake it. Jet's dream, what came after; she could picture it so vividly, it was as if she was still there. Even the salty, bitter taste that flooded her ready mouth the previous night still stuck with her. She swallowed and began to pick up the pace.

She could see Jet yawning and stretching as she slipped back into the den. He stood up, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Violet." he asked in a bright tone. "How long have you been up?"

"Good morning," she replied quietly, meeting his gaze just a moment before gazing elsewhere. "I haven't been awake for so long. I just got a drink of water."

Jet nodded and stepped past her, sliding out of the den. Violet decided to follow, with nothing else to do. She found Jet running and jumping around the grass, a grin on his face as he raced past. Violet sat down and watched him frolic.

"Someone sure is energetic."

Jet stopped for a moment and looked at Violet, still beaming.

"Yep! I feel fantastic! I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life."

He took off again, jumping onto a nearby log and bounding from stump to stump.

 _I can imagine why_ , Violet thought with a bit of smile.

She got up and started walking after him, watching him spring to and fro like an Eevee kit. She couldn't remember the last time he had been so playful.

As they went on, her thoughts swung back to the moment they shared the night before. It was still such a surreal thing for her to recall. Never before would she have thought of doing such a thing with her brother, but it had happened all the same.

_And I enjoyed it. A lot._

She bit her lip and kept walking on.

"So . . . do you wanna get some berries or something?" she asked as he continued to hop around ahead of her.

"Sure!" he called back over his shoulder. "Hmm, let's hit the berry patch by the little cliff. You remember where that is right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Sounds good."

They corrected course and headed out. The berries they were going for were a good distance away, and before very long, Jet had used up most of his extra energy and fell back to walk beside his sister as usual, though he still seemed jumpy. She cut her eyes at him and watched as he walked cheerily along. Somehow, his light, quick steps made the image of the much heavier, almost savage energy he displayed in the dream come back to her. She shook her head and tried to stay focused on the path ahead of them.

 _Argh_ , she growled in her mind, gritting her teeth. _I can barely think straight and Jet's as unbothered as could be! I wonder if he even remembers._

Violet began to smirk as the last thought came to her. After checking that Jet was still beside her, hopping and skirting excitedly along whatever they came across but maintaining a slow pace beside her, she sped up and pulled ahead of her brother. She made sure to keep just a few feet away, trying her best to stay directly in front of him. Grinning slyly, she held her tail aloft, intentionally giving him a good look at her slit; she even rocked her curvy hips side to side for extra measure.

Almost immediately, she noticed the sound of him scurrying amongst the fallen leaves and dry, barren bushes stopped. She waited for few seconds and then looked back as surreptitiously as she could. Just out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jet walking on right behind her, no longer prancing about but instead staring straight at her bottom, his crimson eyes wide and his face blank. She could hardly hold down a snicker as they went on for a while like that, the Umbreon stumbling over roots and stones but never looking away. Finally, his gaze drifted up without warning. Violet turned forward quickly, hoping he hadn't caught her observation. Before she got the nerve to peek back, Jet had caught up beside her, clearing his throat and facing forward, glancing off to the side every once in a while but never at her.

_Well, well! Looks like he did remember after all. Maybe I can have some fun with this._

Violet cleared her throat and looked over at him.

"So, did you have any dreams last night, Jet?" she questioned, her lips curling just a bit in a knowing smile.

The Umbreon almost jumped off the ground at her sudden words.

"W-what? Oh! I, uh . . . don't think so."

Violet forced down a laugh as she watched him fuddle over his answer, his eyes flicking around and never making contact with her own. She decided to prod a little more.

"Really? None?"

"Yeah, I mean, uh, nope, heh," he said with a nervous chuckle and an audible gulp.

"Hmm," Violet hummed, staring forward. "I would've thought you had a pleasant one considering how refreshed you seem today."

Jet coughed and was otherwise silent, becoming suddenly interested in examining leaves, trees, and anything besides his sister.

_Now I just got to keep up the pressure!_

Slowly, she stepped closer to him, as gradually as she could to keep him from noticing.

"Are you sure you didn't have any?" she asked, leaning her head over to him, her voice a little quieter. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

Jet jumped again at her voice, his eyes wide with alarm at how close she had moved to him. He quickly averted his eyes from her gaze and stared down at his paws.

"Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't," he said faintly before flicking his eyes up at her for a moment. "Did you hear anything I s-said in my sleep?"

Violet tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, making sure he could see her apparently deep in thought.

"Let's see . . . It sounded kind of like you were fighting someone . . . oh, and I think you said my name."

Jet didn't offer a word as they continued on; he kept on facing straight ahead, Violet never seeing him blink once. It was up to her to speak up.

"Was I in your dream?"

"No! No, there wasn't . . . I didn't-"

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have a dream."

Jet opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed it tight and turned away again, slightly moving away from her and walking a bit quicker.

_Oh, I've got him now!_

She sped up and came back to his side.

"What's wrong, Jet?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "Why are you so nervous?"

". . . It's nothing," he said weakly, avoiding her gaze.

He began to speed up again, forcing Violet to hurry alongside him.

"C'mon, it was just a dream, you can tell me about it."

". . ."

"It couldn't have been that embarrassing, right?"

". . ."

Violet grunted and took a sharp breath as they went on, a little tired at her brother's pace. She pulled in closer to him, almost touching him.

"Was it about a girl?" she asked, leaning in close, just above a whisper. "Was it that Flareon? The Vaporeon?"

She brought her lips right to his ear, so near to him that her shoulder rubbed his, and let her tail slide down his back slowly, bringing him to a sudden stop.

"Or maybe it was someone a little more close . . ." she said, only barely loud enough for him to hear.

Jet turned to look at her smirking visage, his body rigid and his face completely expressionless. For a few long seconds they looked into each other's eyes. Then, Jet's ears folded back, and he frowned. Violet had already erupted in laughter, even falling onto her side as she heaved uncontrollably, not noticing that he had passed her and walked away from the path. She was nearly in tears before she could stand back up and look after the bent grass and bushes left in his wake.

"Aww, don't be mad, Jet!" she called after him, still chuckling between breaths. "Where are you going? The berry patch is right here."

The Dark-type Pokémon had already passed out of view. Violet snorted and kept on the original way, still laughing to herself.

_He'll be back soon enough. Heck, he's probably headed for the berries now, trying to get 'em all before me!_

In just a few minutes, she was there. The many plants were nestled in the shade under a strange hump of dirt that stood high above any other point on the ground as far as the eye could see. Jet was nowhere to be seen, but she just shrugged her shoulders and plopped down, letting out a sigh.

 _Shouldn't be long before he gets hungry and cools off_ , she thought lazily as she began to bat off the ripe fruit overhead and start chowing down.

Violet took her sweet time gorging on the plentiful variety of berries, taking the choicest morsels for herself, though she was mindful to leave the spicy berries that Jet liked so much for him. She had long ago mastered the art of lounging around and watching the hours go by just relaxing and having a snack; the morning passed well into the afternoon before she was done, leaving her sleepy with a full belly in the bright midday sunlight. Laying on her side, she let out a loud yawn and took a glance around the berry patch. Jet had yet to show back up.

_Guess he's still mad._

Another yawn escaped her. She wiggled in place to get comfortable and laid her head on the soft grass.

_A little nap won't hurt. Jet'll wake me up when he gets over it and shows up._

Herself reassured, she closed her eyes and quickly had sleep overtake her.

* * *

Violet heard the sound of dry leaves rustling in the wind before she had opened her eyes. It was evening. A swath of grey clouds had rolled in while she slept, bringing with it a steady breeze. She stood up, yawned, and stretched her legs, taking a look around as she did so. It was just her there in the berry patch, no sign of other pawprints or half-eaten berries besides hers.

_He still hasn't come back?_

A strong gust caught her attention as it disturbed the trees overhead. The clouds were getting darker. Violet felt a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. She traced her steps back down the path she had taken and reached where Jet had walked off. His scent was still there, but only just. She would have only it to track her brother down; her psychic powers couldn't really detect Dark-type Pokémon, and she was only able to affect Jet like she did before with him being so still and right next to her. She had no chance of sensing him if he were far off and moving.

With only a lingering trace to follow, she sped off after him. The heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach only grew deeper as she went on for a long way, far past any area of the forest she had seen before. She tried not to worry about why he went that way, and hurried. A rumble echoed in the sky, pushing her on.

As it grew later and later, Violet could feel panic beginning to rise inside her like a weight on her chest. She had been racing after him for almost an hour, and the trail showed no sign of ending.

_Where did he go? Argh, why didn't I go after him at first?_

She panted as she kept on, tired from all the walking and running, but she forced herself onward nonetheless. It had darkened significantly, nearing nightfall with dark clouds ready to burst. She knew she wouldn't be able to see very well at night to try and look for him, and, even worse, the rain would wash away his scent and take away any hope to find him. Just the thought made her throat hitch, tears welling in her eyes.

The muffled crunch of fallen leaves caught her ear from a little ways off, stopping her in her tracks. It came from just ahead past some thick, wiry shrubs. She ran as fast as she could and burst through the thicket, ignoring the sticks caught in her fur. On the other side, Jet was slowly walking on, seemingly unaware that she had noisily crashed through the undergrowth behind him.

"Oh, Jet! There you are!" Violent exclaimed as she rushed to his side, panting along the way. "Thank goodness, I thought I would never find you!"

She looked over at him, a relieved smile on her face, but Jet kept walking slowly as if he hadn't heard her. Violet stood still and watched as he kept going.

"Jet?"

No response.

"Hey, I know you can hear me!" she said as she ran back to him, annoyed. "C'mon, we need to go home, it's going to rain pretty soon."

His crimson eyes remained fixed straight ahead. Violet huffed and jumped in front of him.

"What's your problem? I just ran all the way here to find where you wandered off to, and you're gonna act like this?"

Without stopping, the Umbreon walked around her and continued. The hitch in her throat had returned.

"Please talk to me, Jet," she said softly, the anger in her voice gone.

". . . What's there to say?" he finally spoke, head unmoved, still walking on.

Violet's ears perked up at the sound of his voice, and she rushed over to his side once more.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Jet turned his head and glared at her as he went, his dark eyes staring into her own.

"You've made it clear I should leave."

Violet stared back at him in disbelief.

"What? I-I never said that!"

"You didn't need too."

The Espeon blinked and furrowed her brow, confused.

". . . I don't understand, why won't you just tell me-"

"Tell you what you already know?" he shot out at her, his eyes narrowed. "That you keep reminding me of all the times I messed things up with girls for years now, harassing me about it?"

Silence filled the air save for the whipping wind.

"And now you've . . . read my mind or something, and you know that I . . . and you laughed."

Jet closed his eyes and turned his face ahead again.

"So, it's time for me to live on my own."

They both went quiet again. Violet looked down at her moving paws and screwed her eyes shut.

_Of course that's what this is about! Ugh, how could I be so stupid? I already knew that stuff bothered him._

She opened her eyes and looked back up at him.

_And I bet he had felt that way about me for a long time. Gah, I shouldn't have tried messing with him about it._

She cleared her throat and moved closer to him.

"Look, Jet, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel bad or anything. It was just a dumb joke."

Jet huffed and shook his head, eyes forward.

"I know you didn't like it when I made fun of you about that. I'm really sorry. That was mean and I shouldn't have done it. And I certainly don't want you to leave or anything!"

He kept walking without a word.

"And I . . . well, I used my psychic power to enter your dream and I saw . . . what happened, but I shouldn't have used it to mess with you, I know."

Violet waited for him to do something, say anything, but it never came.

"Please, Jet! I'm telling you I don't want you to go! I know I screwed up but it doesn't mean everything's changed and-"

The Dark-type Pokémon suddenly stopped and glared at her again with his deep red eyes.

"Yes, it does!" he said loudly, almost shouting at her. "You've seen it all now, you know the truth! That I didn't grow up, couldn't find a mate, and now I've . . . you . . . ugh."

He dropped his gaze to his paws and shook his head again.

"I should've went off on my own a long time ago."

Violet watched him for a moment, biting her lip.

_So he's more upset about liking me than the other stuff._

She scooted closer to him.

"Jet, it's okay," she spoke gently. "I'm not mad or disgusted or anything like that. It's alright, I promise."

Jet was still for a moment, but suddenly stood up and kept shaking his head, more vigorously than before.

"No, no, it's wrong, I shouldn't . . . I can't!" he spoke as he started walking again. "Y-you're just trying to screw with me some more!"

"No, that's not what tru-"

Her brother sped up, beginning to run. Violet's eyes grew wide, panic again surging through like her heart was going to jump out of her throat. She knew she wouldn't be fast enough to catch him or even keep up once he took off. That moment could be the last time she ever saw him.

With a speed and agility she didn't know she had, she lunged forward, practically throwing herself in front of him. He collided into her and sent them both tumbling across the ground until they came to a rest against an old sturdy oak. Violet rubbed her head with her paw, still dizzy as she watched Jet right himself and rattle his head, trying to stand up.

"Stop!" she cried out as she stood on wobbly legs, Jet doing the same. "Please don't go, Jet! I'm not trying to hurt you, I swear! I . . . feel the same about you! I . . ."

Mustering what balance and control she could, Violet stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. They were both still as she kissed him; neither of them had done anything like it before, Violet going off of what she had heard. So she just kept as she was, remaining connected. The warmth on her lips was a strange sensation, soft and subtle yet comforting. She felt so close to him in that moment, just like the night before. A similar warmth began to burn in her chest at the memory.

Sensing the right amount of time had passed, Violet backed off, gulping as she watched her brother.

"I love you, Jet, and I know you love me too," she said breathlessly, still winded from their fall. "And that's okay . . . Let's just go home."

Jet stood in place, his mouth slightly agape and his ruby-red eyes wide, flicking just so slightly as if he were searching her face for something. She could hear her heart beat like thunder in her chest as she waited. The seconds dragged on like hours. Her legs began to shake, her breath came fast and ragged, her vision swam; it was almost too much to bear.

Over the sound of her heartbeat, Violet almost missed the thunderclap overhead. Just as the first heavy drops began to hit the ground, Jet folded his ears back and shook his head, avoiding her gaze as he quietly stepped away and returned to the path he chose.

The Espeon was frozen where she stood, watching him leave. She opened her mouth, trying to cry out after him, but only a broken mewl could escape as tears suddenly flowed from her dark purple eyes.

_No . . ._

_No!_

_I can't lose him like this! I won't!_

Her eyes slammed shut, and a growl began to reverberate in her throat, growing from a weak rumble to a snarl that made her tremble all over. She tore out from where she stood and shot over the fallen leaves and yellow grass after her brother, moving fast and low as the piddling drops of rain became a light drizzle. The tears had already dried from her eyes, replaced with a resolve she had never felt before.

_I know what I have to do._

Jet hadn't gone very far before she took off after him, and she could see him just ahead with the help of his natural light. With a grace and agility beyond her previous ability, she leaped across large, knotted roots and over a huge rotting log between them, closing the gap in mere seconds. A fortunate crack of thunder peeled through the grey clouds as she landed just behind, still running. He wouldn't know until she was upon him.

The moonlight Pokémon lurched forward and gasped as something collided with him from behind, nearly knocking him from his feet. Before he could turn and see behind him, another gasp burst out of him as the sudden cool sensation of Violet's little nose and the warm touch of her wet tongue each pressed into his sac. Violet shut her eyes and pushed her face deep into it as she worked her tongue all over, letting out a sigh of relief that her plan had worked and stopped him; a shudder passed through the male as her heated breath passed over his sensitive parts. His strong, masculine scent was just as she remembered it from last night, musky and oh-so-enthralling. She buried her nose in him, breathing in only his odor and nudging his heavy balls around while she lapped away, taking the opportunity to leave little kisses on the underside of his sac. It took all of her control to keep her head straight and not get lost in lavishing his crotch; she still had a plan to follow, and she was gonna be pressed for time as the drizzling rain began to fall a little faster. She could hear Jet moaning and gasping over the pitter-patter of water hitting the rustling leaves on the forest floor, feel him push back a little as she went on. To seal the deal, she brought her paw off the ground and hummed in delight as she touched his extended dick, another powerful shudder resonating through him at the contact. She rubbed her face into his fuzzy nuts and lathered them in her saliva as she stroked him off quickly, sliding her soft paw on the underside of his long manhood from base to tip, back and forth. It made her shiver to feel him grow and harden from her touch. He reached his full, impressive length in a matter of seconds, bucking slightly against her paw as if with a mind of its own. Tough as it was, Violet managed to pull away from him, already missing his warmth.

For a moment, she just watched Jet shiver lightly, still affected from her touch. She walked close to his side, and dragged her cheek up and around his neck, nuzzling under his chin as well. He was still breathing hard.

"Oh, wow," was all he could say.

"I know that was . . . sudden," she said with a purr, still rubbing up against him. "But I had to act fast."

Violet craned her neck up and looked at him, meeting his half-lidded gaze.

"So, do you believe I really love you now?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, sighing as he did so. Violet grinned from ear to ear and buried her face in his neck again, enjoying the return of his warm, sleek fur. Jet held his head up and observed the cloudy sky.

"I think the storm's about to let loose."

The Espeon stepped back and stared up as well. The sky was a dark grey as far as she could see, with a steady rain starting to come down. She glanced over at her brother and tried to think of what to do. At the same time, Jet swung his head around and seemingly scanned the surrounding area.

"Wait a minute," he spoke. "I might recognize this place actually . . . yeah! This is pretty close to our den, I think."

Violet turned around and stared at the trees around them. The big fallen log, the old, gnarled roots on the other side. The scene clicked in her mind; they had played around on the big log a few times before when they had wandered that way, a short distance south of their home. Confidence surging inside, she tapped Jet on the shoulder with her tail and started back.

"C'mon, I know the way!" she called out to him over the rain.

With her taking the lead, they moved quickly through the trees, going as fast they could over the slippery leaf-littered forest floor. The rain had decided to release in earnest from the sky right as they set off, both pushing them onward and preventing them from going as fast as they wanted. Visibility was poor, and Violet had a hard time making out things far ahead. Her psychic abilities helped some by feeling the way ahead with extrasensory perception, though the multitude of raindrops filling the air left it unable to make much of a difference. It would be slow going, either way.

Fortunately, they found more familiar landmarks a decent way from where they had been. They sped up as they fell into the groove of old paths they had worn themselves. Both released a sigh as the weathered tree and burrow they called home came into view. The siblings hurried inside, shaking the water from their coats as they passed the entrance. Their den was luckily situated on a small hill of dirt, letting it stay mostly above the surrounding ground which kept water out on rainy days nicely; the den was almost completely dry inside.

They tucked themselves away in the back, safe from the rain, and sat down to catch their breaths. They sat opposite of each other; from that angle, Violet could see between her brother's forelegs, getting a good view of his still-erect dick.

"You've still had that up this whole time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah," he replied, shuffling his paws a little, embarrassed.

Violet got up and licked him on his cheek.

"That's alright," she said reassuringly. "It's a compliment, really."

She crouched down at took a good look at his girthy meat, admiring it.

"It occurred to me that you don't know what all happened last night," she said as she straightened up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while you were caught up in that dream of yours, you got a little excited out here in the real world," she explained, licking her lips as her eyes flicked back down. "But I was able to alleviate the issue."

Violet shifted onto her belly and began to slink underneath him, creeping right up to his twitchy cock.

"If you want, I'll do it again," she called out to him, already salivating at the thought. "I could go for a second course myself."

To her surprise, Jet quickly backed up, leaving her out in the open. She looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"Actually, I'd rather we just mate," he said, gulping a bit. "The, uh, normal way, I mean."

"Alright," she replied, standing up and turning around. She shifted her tail to the side and give her rear a little wiggle.

Jet was already on her before she could give the word. His sudden weight almost toppled her, forcing her to dig in her feet and straighten back up.

"C-careful there," she said a bit shakily, her brother's warm, leaking tip eagerly meeting her puffy entrance, giving her a tingling feeling at the touch. "I wasn't really ready yet."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, his voice loud in her ear as he leaned near her head. "I guess I got too excited . . ."

"It's okay," she said tenderly. "Just be easy at first. I might need some getting used to it, especially with your size."

Violet took a few measured breaths and steadied herself, eyes closed. After the seconds began to pass, she started to ask what was wrong, only to be hushed as Jet brought his head to hers and nuzzled against her cheek, licking it slowly as well. Violet purred and pushed back into it.

"I love you so much, Violet," he whispered into her ear. "I want to be with you, forever, just like we've always been."

"Oh, Jet, I love you too. We'll always be together," she whispered back, her voice low as she tilted her head and looked him in the eye. "Take me, brother."

With a grunt, the Umbreon pushed his dick into her warm, wet folds. Neither could keep from gasping and shivering as they embraced each other so intimately for the first time. Violet's legs shook like the trees outside in the storm as Jet's big cock stretched her wide with each inch. Taking her words to heart, he went slow and steady, almost painfully so for her, creeping along her delicate nerves as if it would never end. Just as before, they each sputtered and jumped when his cock finally reached the end, her deepest point.

"Mmm, Oh . . ." Violet groaned out, unable to hold back at the foreign but enrapturing sensation of her brother's dick completely stuffing her, his hips pressed against her rump as he touched her cervix all the way inside, a perfect fit. It felt like something she had always been missing, like it was meant to be.

They sat quietly for a moment, the sound of their breathing alone besides the rainfall and rumbling outside. With a huff, Jet widened his stance and pulled his member out, still moving slowly and titillating his sister along the way. He paused, back at the entrance, most of his penis exposed to the cool, humid air and throbbing in absence of her warmth. Likewise, Violet's pussy twitched with need for his filling presence. Fortunately, Jet wasn't going to leave either of them waiting, and he thrust himself back inside her, much quicker than his first penetration. He hilted his cock deep within her in one fluid motion, firing a jolt of excitement through her body as it tapped her sensitive cervix. His hot, thick rod was pulled right back out in a second, and came plummeting back inside at the same speed. Just a few test thrusts and Jet found his rhythm, pumping in and out of her wet womanhood. Each thrust brought his hips against her plump ass and made a nice clap. His cock slid in and out of her, pushing aside her clutching, needy embrace and delighting her so. Violet's breath was hot and heavy, each of Jet's blows shaking her body and scraping his pulsing member against her tender walls. The dream came rushing back to her, the image of Jet crashing into her with all he had as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. The thought made her seize around him instinctively; her body was ready for all of him, and so was she.

"G-give it to me, Jet!" she cried out weakly between his thrusts. "I n-need it!"

Violet barely had time to lower her head and arch her back before Jet did as she commanded, his first big thrust pushing her into the floor of the den. He wasted no time in bashing his waist into her, his cock diving down deep in her slippery pussy much quicker than before. With her back arched, his engorged tip brushed against the most sensitive stretch of her passage from her entrance to her furthest depths, making her shake and twitch from head to toe like she had been shocked. Jet's breath hit the back of her head as he went on, her dripping slit's squeezing producing similar shivers up and down his back. His manhood throbbed as it slipped inside of her, fighting back her collapsing grip. Even as he went on, he plowed into her with greater speed, pushing her a bit forward each time he struck her, her soft, cushy ass absorbing most of the blows. The slapping of flesh-on-flesh grew louder and louder as Jet pummeled her womanhood, sending her into a flurry of loud drawn-out moans. Violet could feel herself began to seize rhythmically between the regular squeezes from her excited snatch, and more of her lubricating liquids began to slick her passage and Jet's member; she knew she wouldn't have much longer. She could feel his cock jerk rapidly and spew lots of his pre-cum as it plunged into her, bulging against her walls even harder than before; he had to be close too.

"Violet, I'm about to finish, I think," he choked out hoarsely. "D-do I keep it in or-"

"Yes! Oh, yes keep it in," she cried out. She turned her head and looked him in the eye, barely able to keep hers open as he thrust into her. "Don't stop until it's over. I want it all, Jet."

Jet nodded, shifted his legs wider, and leaned his head close to her own, and then he let loose. Violet yelped as Jet smashed into her as fast as he could, with all that he had. His cock swelled as it flew in and out of her well-lubricated pussy, veins bulging into her flesh such that she could feel them all distinctly. He pushed into her cervix repeatedly like a battering ram, firing off wave after of wave of toe-curling ecstasy through her. He came down on her fat ass like mad again and again, the claps overtaking the thunder outside. His fuzzy balls slapped into her jiggly behind just as well, almost as noisily. She could feel the force from his hefty nuts smacking into her, the thought of the thick load he had ready to fill her up making her shiver and drool.

They panted together as Jet fucked her with abandon, both shuddering uncontrollably. Each savage thrust was stronger than the last, his cock swelling with blood all the while. Every inch of Violet's womanhood was occupied by his girth as it spread her wide, every nerve ending firing like mad from his burning touch. Violet reflexively arched her back even further and pushed into him, taking every inch of his manhood as it pushed her over the edge.

"Ahh, Jet!," she cried out as she clamped down on his member, spasming violently as it gushed around him.

The pressure of her cunt gripping him all the way along his cock, hearing her call out his name in absolute ecstasy brought the Umbreon to orgasm right after. Jet threw his hips into her as hard as he was able, blasting rope after rope of his viscous seed into her. His cock stretched her vice-like pussy as it dug all the way inside of her, pressing firmly into her cervix and flinging his cum into her deepest reaches. Her constricting womanhood grasped all of his dick, letting her perfectly feel it pulse like a madly beating heart as he dumped a ceaseless stream of spunk into her womb. In a matter of seconds, she could feel her womb swell and grow heavy with her brother's hot, sticky seed, filling her with a warmth she'd never known. Just the realization of it sent another jolt of pure bliss through her body and made her tunnel seize harder around his heaving member, coaxing more of his life-imbuing fluid from him. Even as her womb became stuffed to the brim with his jizz, Jet still pumped his manhood into her quaking pussy, shooting out just as much as he had been. Violet pushed weakly into his powerful thrusts, barely able to hold it together as his cock continued to thump and spew it all inside of her. The weight, the warmth, his size all had consumed her; her eyes fogged over, just enjoying the feeling of being filled. Time seemed to lose meaning as she lay there, her body taking care of milking her brother's cock with lovely squeezes, eking more of his seed out. She could feel his warm cum be pushed up and out of her slit as he released all he was worth, no more space in her packed womb and overflowing cunt. It slipped past her puffy lips and coated her ass in a hot, sticky glaze, the excess even dripping to the ground.

Suddenly, Jet fell onto her back, his legs no longer holding him up. Shaking her head free of the clouding bliss, she peeked up at him; he was panting hard, eyes barely open. Carefully, Violet tipped herself over, letting Jet land on his side as easily as she was able, his penis still lodged inside of her. Jet gasped a little as he hit the ground.

"Jet, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, I'm . . . I'm fine," he replied slowly, breathing hard. "I'm just really, really exhausted. That took a lot out of me."

Violet glanced down at her rear, the excess cum still warm where it coated almost all of her ass. She could still feel the large deposit radiating heat in her womb as well, the presence making her shudder even then alongside the dying throbs of Jet's member.

"I can see why," she said with a chuckle. She leaned back and tucked her head under his chin, rubbing against him. "That was amazing, Jet. You did great!"

Jet grinned and pulled her body close with his foreleg, licking her cheek as they embraced each other. Jet's dick grew limp, but he kept it inside her, both enjoying the closeness still. The rain continued to come down heavily outside, but the den remained just as dry and warm as ever. Sleepiness began to overtake the both of them.

"Hey, Violet?" Jet asked after a while, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah?"

". . . You're probably going to get pregnant, right?"

Violet looked over her shoulder at him, her sleepy eyes only just open.

"Well, considering the fact you left me quite literally overflowing, I would think so."

"W-will that be okay?" he asked after a pause.

"Of course," she said, purring.

He sighed and placed his head by hers, nuzzling deep into her fur. They soon began to drift off.

"Mmm, Jet?" Violet asked, barely awake.

"Hmm?"

"You've had a lot of dreams like this before, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Was it as good as you dreamed?"

"It was better," he said with a kiss.

Violet smiled, and together they finally nodded off.


End file.
